We Are Real In Our Hearts
by raginazn
Summary: Memories make up the hearts of humans and pokemon alike. They can be blissful, insignificant, or even dreadful. But what happens when a brand new adventure occurs with old friends when those memories are corrupted?
1. Chapter 1

Hello there readers and welcome to my fresh and new story, We Are Real In Our Hearts! Brand new story, same old introduction xD. Well I hope you all enjoy this new adventure! Wow, this is a lot of writing... xD

On to the story!

…

It was dark on the island of Altomare, silence shrouded the land mass but was compensated by the pure beauty of mother nature. The dark blue sky was littered with the bright twinkle of several stars, each of which is one of a kind. The air in Altomare was chilly, and it would sting past the clothing of those who had not come prepared for this type of weather. Nature itself can be beautiful, and such beauty must be shared with loved ones, and maybe even the one you love?

The island of Altomare was uncommonly referred to with the secret garden of Altomare as few people knew about it. This said garden was concluded to be a myth, a fairytale, and a bedtime story used by loving parents to lull their children to the depths of comforting sleep. But, there's a thing about this tale that only a few generations in the whole world know about. Those few generations of that family knew that the secret garden was real.

Deep inside the secret garden lay a red dragon who was aimlessly wandering about, eager to explore the nooks and crannies of her home. '_I wish I could leave, but Lorenzo said not to go wandering about at night.'_ Latias sighed as she looked up at the sky. The peacefulness of the starry sky warmed Latias' heart, the warmth reminded her of back when her parents were still alive.

Latias remembered those blissful days, each morning she arose from her slumber, her loving parents would always take her on a new surprise filled adventure on the neighboring islands along with Lorenzo and her best friend Bianca. Their family was chosen to watch over the generations of the present and upcoming generations of eons.

Ever since Latias could remember, she has always wanted a sibling. Whether her brother or sister be younger or older, it didn't matter to her, as long as that sibling could be by her side at that moment. Latias' heart had always been secretly hollow ever since the accident happened...

The red eon had never told or even expressed her sadness around Lorenzo or Bianca, she didn't want to become a burden to her remaining family. '_I miss those days, back when everybody was cheerful. But I can't recall why those memories are so blurry.'_ Latias said to herself, twirling her claw in one of the numerous ponds of the secret garden; laughing softly at her distorted reflection in the water.

The empty gap in Latias' heart wasn't so unbearable, because her parents had died long ago when she was just a little girl. She could only recall a few events that included herself with her parents. Then a thought struck Latias' mind, '_I guess sneaking out just once isn't so bad...'_ the red eon said reluctantly. As she slowly flew towards the exit, a young girl wearing green pajamas from head to toe entered the garden; she looked as if she was wide awake.

"Hey Latias. You couldn't sleep either?" the girl asked, walking further into the garden. Latias jumped slightly, surprised at her sudden appearance. But the young girl quickly saw what was going on, "You were about to leave the garden even after Lorenzo told you not to, weren't you?" the girl asked with a cheeky smile.

Latias was quite embarrassed, Bianca had read her like an open book! But what did she expect, they had known each other since birth. '_Well... Yeah. It's just that I was curious of what Altomare looks like __at this time of night.'_ the red eon said nervously, playing with the tips of her claws as she spoke. Bianca sighed, but with a smile. The confusion at this gesture built up in Latias, causing her a slight discomfort.

"Hey, why don't we go for a quick flight, Latias?" Bianca suggested. The red eon's face lit up as she spoke, "Don't worry, I won't tell grandpa about this. Just make sure you don't do anything hasty." Bianca smiled reassuringly. Latias eagerly nodded as she flew closer to the cold earth to allow her friend to mount her back.

Latias made sure that Bianca was secure and took off into the night sky. As Latias reached the same altitude as the nearest cloud, she looked down and gazed upon her jaw dropping home. The moonlight's reflection flickered across the calm waves of Altomare, and the landscape of the island itself was just as beautiful. It was as if this land had been hand crafted by ancient artists who carved every single detail into this island.

"Wow... amazing." Bianca gasped. "This is just like the scene in one of those romance movies." Bianca gushed as she continued to wash her eyes in the glamorous view. The saying of that one word sparked Latias' interest, she doesn't think she has ever heard of that particular word.

'_Hey Bianca, what's romance?'_ Latias asked, getting the young girl's attention. This question had sparked curiosity in Bianca's mind, Latias has heard of the word love before, but has she really never heard of romance?

"Well, Latias. Romance is basically like love..." Bianca explained lamely. Confusion was in the air as it seemed as if Latias and Bianca took turns being confused. The red eon slowly came to a stop, hovering over the complete beauty that she was proud to call her home.

'_Love? Just like how I love you and Lorenzo?'_ Latias asked with the sweetest innocence. But Bianca simply giggled and shook her head; she soon started thinking about Latias' statement and changed her reply, unsure of what to say.

"Well actually, that kind of love is the relationship between the people you care about." Bianca said. Latias simply nodded her head, her breath was visible in the bone chilling air. Seeing that this was the signal for Bianca to continue, she went on. "But there is something that goes far beyond the bonds between family and friends. And that is true love, feelings so strong that you feel as though you must spend every waking moment with that one special person." Bianca finished. It was as if she was reminiscing in her own words.

Still slightly confused, Latias simply nodded and smiled, thanking her best friend for the explanation. '_Bianca, have you ever loved anyone like that?'_ the red eon asked, curious of her friend's feelings. At this question Bianca sighed, frustration and sadness tinted her demeanor.

"No, almost every guy I've met is either a complete jerk or a loser." Bianca sighed again, resting her chin on her hand as Latias continued to fly.

'_What's a jerk?'_ Latias questioned again.

"You're just full of questions aren't you?" Bianca giggled. "Well a jerk is someone who is very mean and doesn't care about anybody's feelings. Just don't go around calling people that just because you don't like them though." Bianca cautioned.

'_Oh ok. And I know that I shouldn't go around calling people that! I'm not five, Bianca!'_ Latias pouted. '_Jerk...'_ the red eon giggled as Bianca smirked.

"Well anyway, we should be heading back home." Bianca told Latias. The red eon gave her friend a sad face, but after a few short moments she willingly obeyed Bianca and flew back towards the silent garden. On the entire flight back, Latias had never stopped thinking about what Bianca had told her. What is this true love about anyway? And most of all, what exactly was the feeling of being "in" love? Latias had concluded that she just wasn't mature enough to fully understand love, but the empty gap in her heart grew slightly larger for reasons unknown.

When the two friends approached the garden Bianca gave out an enormous yawn, which spread and infected Latias as well. "Well at least we're both ready to go to bed finally." Bianca rubbed her eyes, gently tightening her grip around Latias' neck as she leaned forward, making the most of the red eon's back.

'_Bianca, I'll take you back to your house. If you would like me to.'_ Latias spoke softly as she slowly came to the spot where she could either go slightly to the left and reach the garden or go to the right and arrive at Bianca's house. The young girl sleepily shook her head, not wanting to burden Latias at this time of night just to take her to her house and fly all the way back to the garden by herself. '_Well looks like we get to spend the night in the garden together!'_ Latias squealed quietly as she flew slightly to the left. To Latias, flying was always an amazing experience.

Being able to surpass the disorienting alleys and channels all throughout her beautiful home seemed as if she was cheating in a very difficult game. But even with this gift of flight, Latias sometimes took the time and effort to fly through each and every alley and passageway just in case the geography of Altomare was needed.

As the red eon flew closer to her home, she passed a large clock tower and she read the time as three o'clock in the morning. This was the latest that Latias has ever been up, she felt almost ashamed of herself that she couldn't go to bed earlier. Within a few minutes Latias had finally arrived in the garden placing Bianca down on a large, soft, bushy patch of grass before doing anything else. The red eon took great care in not disturbing Bianca's sleep as she successfully placed her friend on said grass patch.

Suddenly, the wandering thoughts in Latias' mind had modified her body's internal clock; once again, it seemed as though any sign of sleep would fail to reach her eyes. The death of her parents as well as Bianca's were pulling at her heart strings, but was that really the reason why she felt, empty? Yes it was true that both of their parents died when they were young, but they also managed to accept it and move on. That's when Latias thought back to her question of romance, the most mysterious thing in Latias' empty world.

Latias didn't really socialize that much when she was younger, mostly because of her title as a legendary pokemon. And even with her title, Latias still tried her best to avoid the other legendaries as much as possible. The bigger legends tend to bully Latias because of her small size, taking her up to frightening heights or sending her flying at terrifying speeds.

The red eon flew over to the garden's pedestal, it's beautifully crafted frame along with its unique curvature. Incredibly pure water flowed into the pedestal, it almost looked like a fountain of some sort. Latias leaned over the pedestal's rim and stared at her reflection, '_Why was this thing built? There's nothing in it but water.'_ Latias sighed to herself as she fiddled her claw in the water, creating minuscule waves that gently thrashed about.

The red eon knew that this pedestal was the main part of the garden's sanctuary, but what did it do other than be a decorative piece? Was it meant to hold something of value? Maybe a jewel of some sort, but the strange thing was that Lorenzo had told her about everything that happened in the garden's history, but never mentioned anything that had to do with this mysterious pedestal. Latias decided to drop this brain teasing subject and moved back to the empty gap in her heart.

Latias yearned for something, if only someone could tell her what it was! Things were hard for Latias, especially since she had no blood relatives that were still alive. Although she had Bianca and Lorenzo to keep her company from time to time, their busy schedules always interfered with their family time, leaving Latias to spend most of her days alone, confined in the secret garden.

Was it more time with Lorenzo and Bianca that she yearned so greatly for? No, although it would be nice to have. But what about the want for a sibling that she could play with while Lorenzo and Bianca were busy? Close, but not exactly on the spot. Then a quick flashback of Bianca's words flew in her head, true love...

Latias didn't understand, she knew tat she had no idea what "true" love felt like, but her heart kept screaming for it. It was almost torturous for the red eon, her heart yearned for something that she had no clue on how to even approach it. Latias grasped her chest in pain, with no kind of older sibling to guide her through life's obstacles, she was forced to endure the pain by herself.

The pain quickly resided in Latias' chest, and was soon replaced with the relaxing grasp of drowsiness. Latias rubbed her eyes and flew back to where she had left Bianca and spread her body on the soft grass. Latias' eyes soon failed to keep themselves open as they quickly closed shut. Slumber had finally embraced the red eon's body.

…

The sweet warmth of daylight had arrived on the island of Altomare, bathing the land mass with light. Latias arose from her slumber early, her eyes slowly opened as soon as the sunlight hit her body. As usual, Latias had to perform an island-wide scan of Altomare to make sure that everything was in check. The red eon got up and flew like a ghost towards a nearby pond and immersed her body in the bone chilling water. "_Ah... that feels so nice." _Latias sighed mentally as the ice-cold water sent thrilling tingles up her spine.

Strange, dragon type pokemon usually despised anything cold. Then why was Latias enjoying the cold water that she was splashing her face with? '_Much better.'_ Latias sighed, stretching her arms and wings as she exited the pond. Not wanting to wake Bianca from her sleep, the red eon quickly flew above the trees in the garden and shot off into the sky, a sonic boom cracked in the distance.

Although Latias was now delightfully cold, the speed of her takeoff had obliterated most of the water from her feathers as the friction of the air caused her body temperature to rise. Then a thought popped into the red eon's mind just before she scanned the island with her psychic. '_This is going to be a long __day. Oh well, I have nothing else to do because Bianca is off to Johto to sell her art to some business person. And Lorenzo is going on another business trip, again...'_ Latias thought sadly, slightly depressed at how empty her life was. The red eon quickly dropped the subject and made a U-turn in mid air, flying back down to the harbor.

There was a little shack on the pier that was selling bait to any fisherman who was interested, but it would have to do as a hiding spot for now. The invisible Latias silently flew behind the shack, quickly changing into her human form that perfectly mirrored Bianca's image. A blue veil spun around Latias' body, and as it dissipated into thin air, it revealed a young girl with brown hair, wearing a simple green top and an unnecessarily short skirt.

"_Well time to begin my day."_ Latias thought to herself, casually strolling out from behind the bait shack as if nothing had happened. Although it was early in the morning, Latias still took caution in changing forms whenever she was out of the garden. The disguised eon wandered about without a care in the world, she quickly finished searching the docks without a single thing out of place. Now it was time to tackle the horribly disorienting alleys of Altomare.

On occasion there would be fishermen heading towards the docks, and Latias would always smile and wave whenever she met eyes with them. To the early birds of the morning, it was certainly strange to see a girl taking a peaceful stroll all by herself. But that didn't stop them from waving back to the disguised eon.

An hour had passed by and Latias hasn't even checked one fourth of the island, and the hustle and bustle of Altomare began to grow ever so slowly as more and more people added to the island's commotion. So far, Latias' search was painfully uneventful, but the sound of the wild pokemon and the gently ocean waves somehow kept her from boredom's grasp. The sun rose even higher into the soft blue sky, a few clouds soared over the island, offering some shade.

" _I wonder if I have any money with me?"_ Latias asked herself as she caught sight of an open breakfast diner just across the street. Having the ability to change forms was almost like having pockets for Latias, because whatever she had on or in her human form, it would be there the next time she transformed. The disguised eon reached into the small pocket in her dangerously short skirt and found a small, red, pocket purse that was heavy with coins and stuffed with dollar bills.

All of that money had been earned during Latias' free time. She would usually walk around the garden to find the perfect spot for her sit down and paint. Using her current skill as an artist that she received from Bianca's teachings, Latias would paint throughout the day making sure that her artwork was absolutely perfect with zero mistakes. Latias' art was beautiful, whatever she drew or painted left many people speechless. But she was left in the dust when compared to Bianca's work.

She had sold over fifteen paintings to several different art shows, and the space in her pocket purse grew smaller with each deal. Latias decided to take a quick break and headed into the peaceful diner, pushing the glass door open to be greeted by the chime of a tiny bell.

The diner was air conditioned and already held a few customers waiting to get their orders. There were three customers that were already in line. After a slow ten minutes, each customer had already ordered, received, and left. Then it was Latias' turn to order. A cheerful woman in her mid twenties greeted Latias with a warm smile. "What can I get you sweety?" the woman asked, giving her full attention to the disguised legendary.

But as the red eon began to scan the menu, a father, a mother, and their child passed by the entrance of the delightfully smelling diner. They wore normal street attire, but their appearance hid something completely different that was below the surface. The father and mother looked exhausted and saddened, while the seven year old child tugged at her parents' sleeves and pointed at the diner. The mother and father bent down on their knees, explaining to their child that they could not afford to eat at the moment and that they had to focus on getting their next paycheck. The child began to sniffle as the three continued to walk.

Quickly, Latias ordered a large breakfast to-go as the family disappeared from sight. Latias' frantic behavior gave the young woman an idea of what she was going to do. Without a second thought the woman got to work, stuffing Latias' to-go box with a heap of steaming, already made breakfast course. The worker finished her job in seconds, and as Latias took out her money to pay for everything, the woman dashed into the back. "_What the? Where did she go! That family is going to be gone by the time she gets back!"_ Latias urgently thought as the woman instantly came back with a small bucket of ice cream.

The disguised eon put on a questionable face as she pointed to the bucket. "We keep this in the freezer for our desserts. And don't worry, this thing is on the house!" the woman smiled as she whipped out an enormous waffle cone from under the counter. Latias smiled as she quickly placed the valuable green papers on the spotless counter. The woman thankfully accepted the money and carefully handed the disguised legendary her food plus her complementary ice cream cone.

Latias gave the woman a big smile and practically dashed out of the diner, almost ripping the little bell off from above the glass door. The young woman sighed, "Man, what a good kid. Why couldn't I be that good when I was her age?" she grinned, gently knocking herself on the forehead with her fist. Suddenly, the envious woman spotted a large green mass next to the register. And to her surprise, the tip jar was loaded with cash! "What in the world!" the woman gasped. "There's no way the little girl could have..."

…

Latias quickly spotted the family walking about thirty feet from the shop and sprinted towards them, making sure that she didn't drop or damage the food. The family had heard Latias' heavy breathing from behind and turned around to find a teenaged girl right in front of them. The young girl had ice cream in one hand, and the box of steaming hot breakfast foods in the other. Latias handed the mother and father the box, and bent down on her knees to become eye level with their daughter.

"Is that for me?" the little girl asked, her parents still too shocked to react. The disguised legendary nodded with a smile as she handed the little girl the towering cone of chocolate ice cream. "Thank you so much!" the child squealed in delight. Latias patted the little girl on the head and gave a deep bow to the family. The mother and father quickly came to and bowed down in thanks. As the girl departed, the mother and father embraced each other as they headed towards a nearby bench to enjoy their gift of kindness.

"_Doing good things is really fun!"_ Latias smiled to herself, holding her hands behind her back as she walked. Another hour had passed, which meant that Lorenzo's ship must have already departed to the Hoenn region for yet another business trip. "_Now for the rest of Altomare." _Latias sighed as she continued to walk through the endless maze of alley ways.

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was shining brightly, the ocean breeze blew through the air, and the sound of wild bird pokemon were heard in the distance. The disguised eon decided to walk through the park, she wanted to see the green grass and the lush flowers, and hopefully get to see new people, although it was unlikely because she already recognized all of the faces of the residents living in Altomare. But on occasion, she would see tourists walking by. The clock tower near the museum had struck eight o'clock, and already the streets were bustling with people and a few pokemon. Families, friends, and tourists were spotted everywhere in the breath taking scenery of the park. But the most common types of people that Latias saw, were couples...

She saw several couples holding hands as they strolled through the park, some others were enjoying the beauty of nature as they sat down on a park bench, and a few couples had their lips interlocked with each others', causing great discomfort and embarrassment among those who happened to be passing by.

"_Is that what Bianca meant by romance?"_ Latias asked herself, stealthily glancing at the couple whose lips were mashed up against the other. "_Ew... I don't think I would want that to happen to me..."_ the disguised eon cringed in her thoughts. Romance sure was a strange thing to Latias, she wasn't even sure on who she should have feelings for, a boy or a girl? But she figured that she should like boys and not girls. But she also likes girls too, just not in "that" way.

With her discomfort levels rising, Latias quickly made her way out of the park and found herself in the city part of Altomare. The streets were lined with stores and shops that sold all kinds of merchandise, big or small, cheap or costly. Latias walked past a few stores, and their walls were lined with poster advertisements for a special event. "_But the Tour de Altomare had just passed a few days ago...'_ Latias told herself, interested in what sort of event this would be.

Just like the _Tour de Altomare_, this new event required water pokemon only and the flier read, "_Come join us at Altomare for the 1__st__ annual water festival! Everyone is welcome no matter where you're from! Kanto? Johto? Hoenn? It doesn't matter as long as you have your water pokemon with you and you're ready to have the time of your life!"_ it was a simple title, but the poster itself exploded with color and design. Latias decided to bring this up later, maybe when Bianca came back home? The disguised eon continued to look down at the poster, the date of this so-called festival would be launched tomorrow!

A small ball of joy erupted inside of Latias, she was glad that it was the next day, that way she didn't have to wait too long to attend this festival. "_I wonder what kind of people are going to come to Altomare for this new festival?"_ Latias asked herself, leaving the poster as she continued her stroll. After taking a few steps from the poster, the energy in Latias' body completely vanished as exhaustion took its place.

"_All this walking is killing me!"_ Latias groaned in her thoughts; the red eon looked around and saw that she was near the clock tower, it was nine o'clock. Knowing that she had almost searched the entire island, Latias pulled herself together and struggled to get through the rest of the island. It was quite shocking to Latias that she was practically finished scanning Altomare despite how big the island was. Instead of taking up her entire day, the old fashioned island wide scan had only lasted about three and a half hours, leaving the rest of Latias' lonely schedule wide open. Maybe it was because she's been walking fairly fast throughout her scan...

…

It was ten o'clock in the morning and Latias was finally finished with her daily chore, maybe next time she would just use her psychic... but other than the pain she felt in her legs, Latias was already thinking of how she would spend the rest of her day "_Maybe I should just got to sleep."_ Latias sighed in her thoughts, slowly making her way to one of the many secret entrances to the garden. The sun had been driven further up in the sky as its heat began to cook the island at a sluggish rate.

"_Well I guess taking a nap would be better than doing nothing at all right?"_ the red eon asked herself, passing through the disguised barrier that led to the garden. She entered a black range, the space she was in felt surreal; the black space was calm, quiet, and empty, just like Latias' life...

As Latias continued to walk, she was engulfed in the sun's light, her pupils adjusted to the sudden change of light exposure. The garden was calm and soothing, as it always is, intoxicating everything with its mellow atmosphere. To Latias' surprise, a young girl that looked exactly like her was in the garden painting away on her canvas while she comfortably sat in her chair, it was Bianca! But how could this be? Bianca was supposed to be in the Johto region.

'_Bianca, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in Johto by now?'_ Latias asked, flying towards the artist who turned around and greeted the red eon with a smile.

"I'm not going until next week silly!" Bianca giggled, placing her artist's equipment beside her on the grass as she stood up from her chair. "I thought you knew Latias? Or is that stuff about romance disorganizing you mind?" Bianca teased, confusing the red eon. "I'm just kidding Latias." Bianca said, realizing that her teasing brought up no effect from the red eon. "Well since my schedule is pretty much empty today, why don't I spend the rest of the day with you?" the young girl said.

Latias instantly lit up, ignoring the sore feeling in her legs. "Come on!" Bianca beckoned, running off into the depths of the garden as the red eon followed cheerily. This was what Latias always enjoyed, no matter what kind of mood she was in. spending time and playing with Bianca always made her feel warm inside. The two friends played and enjoyed each others' company throughout the rest of their day until the eerie light of the moon replaced the sun's heating rays.

The two friends lay on the soft grass, each individual blade of it shifted slightly to the side whenever the wind blew through. The two were breathless and tired, '_Hey Bianca.'_ Latias began, catching her breath. Bianca sat up and looked at the red eon, showing Latias that she was paying attention. '_I saw an advertisement for Altomare's 1__st__ annual water festival.'_ Latias said, bringing up her previous encounter with the colorful poster.

"Oh really? When is it?" the young girl asked with curiosity in the back of her mind.

'_It's tomorrow at around noon I believe.'_ Latias recalled, struggling to remember what time the poster had said.

"Well why don't we go tomorrow? It will give you a great chance to meet someone special!" Bianca winked.

'_Something's been bothering me lately Bianca. I don't know if I should be liking girls or boys...'_ Latias asked in utter confusion, abandoning her decision of her sexuality that she made earlier in the day.

Bianca almost let out a small giggle as her face began to heat up, "Well the ideal couple consists of a boy and a girl, but sometimes love can go beyond that ideal and that's why there are some couples who are both girls or both boys." Bianca said, trying her best not to let Latias see the grin tugging at her lips. "I know I can't tell you who you can love Latias, but I advise you to start out with boys first, but if that doesn't work out and you fall for a girl, then so be it." Bianca finished, looking into Latias' eyes, letting the red eon know that there would be no judgment in Latias' choice in love.

"Well anyway, we should be getting some sleep." the young girl announced, using the red eon's plush body as a pillow.

'_Goodnight Bianca...'_

…

YAY! Well sorry for the delay... I've had like two whole chapters already completed on my Itouch xD but it's just the matter of making it a document on my computer... alright, um oh! Please don't think that I'm implying lesbianism between Latias and Bianca xD (Although it would be pretty awesome!) it's just their relationship as close friends.

And please tell me if I made any mistakes, these dumb mistakes always escape my vision somehow...

Also, I'm sorry to say that the updates will be completely random and will probably happen when I have time. (Which will be very rare thanks to three honors classes, Japanese classes, and a possible job)

Please Review!

Tune in next time on We Are Real In Our Hearts!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers and welcome to another chapter of We Are Real In Our Hearts! I'm pretty surprised that people have already reviewed this story! (Even if it is only a few xD) other than that, I don't have much to say!

Thanks a bunch An7 for the review! It makes me feel special about myself xD!

Ashxlatiasfan, um... this is my third story. Is there something that you need to say?

Thank you sonicdow the hedgehog! It always makes a writer happy when a reviewer asks for more!

Thanks a ton Brolijah! I'm so glad that you and the other reviewers have been mentioning Latios' complete absence in the story! That means it's working! xD

Oh and yes, the jar of money was a reference to The Unknown Latios!

On to the story!

…

Somewhere in the lands of Kanto a trio of friends and heroes were strolling through a forest, the scenery of the ocean was barely visible through the thick brush. It was nighttime, the cold air stung the trios' faces as they walked along the dirt path.

There was not a single star in sight, leaving the sky empty and as black as can be, leaving the faint white shine of the moon. Suddenly the dirt path our heroes were traveling on ended, leading them into a wall of thick forest terrain.

"Oh no, a dead end." said a member of the trio. She was a young red headed girl that had her hair tied into a sideways ponytail. She wore a thick blue jacket that covered her suspenders.

Although she had warm outerwear for the top half of her body, the only clothing on her bottom half were extremely short shorts and socks covered by a pair of sneakers. Her name was Misty. "What should we do Brock? Did we make a wrong turn?" the red head asked, breathing into her hands to keep them warm.

The spiky haired boy known as Brock shook his head as he stared at his map under the dim moonlight. "Well lucky for us we just need to pass through this thick brush and we'll be in the next town. And if we hurry we'll be able to meet up with a family friend of mine at the docks."

And then there was the boy who dawned the jet black hair that lacked the grooming that it so desperately needed. His name was Ash Ketchum. He wore a blue vest, a black t-shirt, a red and white cap, slim blue jeans, and a yellow electric pokemon on his shoulder named Pikachu.

Ash was the naive one of the group, always getting confused over simple things and oblivious to everything that required the slightest amount of attention. "Is that the friend that you were talking about the day before?" Ash asked as they began to force their way through the thick brush of the forest.

Brock nodded as he broke a branch off of the trees trunk, "Yeah. He was the one that offered to take us to this island called Altomare since he's stopping there for some supplies." he said as they finally made it out of the heavily built forest. The city was gorgeous, several buildings small and tall covered the land. Their lights twinkled in the darkness, as if they were in a competition with the fluttering lunar light reflecting off of the wide ocean at the city's docks.

Only three sides blocked any possible escape routes for the city's residents, one north, west, and south. The north and west were towered over by enormous mountains, but due to early inhabitants of the land, man-made paths were carved into the terrain, allowing easier transportation. The south was of course, blocked by the thick forest that our heroes had just crossed, and as for east, there lay the vast ocean. The coast was lined with fishermen that were preparing to head out for distant seas in hope of a great catch to feed their loving families.

"Right over there! There he is!" Brock pointed out, aiming his finger down at he coast, his finger pointed at a small boat with a man in khaki shorts with sandals and a white t-shirt with a Hawaiian button up shirt. He had short black hair, his black sunglasses were resting above his head as he continued loading his boat with what seemed like empty crates.

"Come on! Let's go meet up with him!" Brock exclaimed, excited for their trip to this well known vacation spot by the name of Altomare. The other two nodded as they followed Brock across the lengthy path down the small mountain. They arrived at the docks within five minutes.

"Hey Jim! It's been a while!" Brock greeted as they approached the boat. As they came closer, this man's features became more clear. He looked as if he were in his late twenties, a healthy looking man with a well toned tan.

"Oh hey Brock! It's good to see ya! How's the family been doing?" Jim asked in a friendly tone.

"They're doing good. How about you? I haven't seen you in months!" Brock replied.

"I've been great! Well besides all of these deliveries I have." the man sighed. Jim's attention was quickly turned to Ash and Misty. "Oh so are these two the friends you were talking about?" the man asked, taking his sunglasses from his head as he tucked them in his pocket. Brock simply nodded.

"I'm Ash!"

"And I'm Misty, it's nice to meet you!"

They both greeted, receiving a friendly smile from the well tanned man. "It's nice to meet ya too! Well come on aboard and make yourselves at home!" Jim said as he showed the group into a surprisingly large living room. It was confusing really, Jim's boat wasn't too small, but to have this extra space on it was fairly surprising. The living room was quite luxurious to say the least, and there was plush white carpeting and a long couch that was placed next to the windows.

There was a refrigerator that was bolted to the floor in the corner of the room with a small black trash can next to it. In the other corner was a door, and behind it was the bathroom. The group continued to scan the room and noticed the ocean blue walls of the room. The entire room had windows all around the room, allowing the passengers to enjoy the breath taking view of the ocean around them as they enjoyed their trip.

But the thing that bothered Misty and Ash the most was that the controls of this luxurious boat were at the far right end of the room, where the view was the largest.

"I see that you've added quite a few things to your boat, Jim. It looks more like a yacht than a delivery boat now." Brock commented as he took his shoes off, and placed his belonging down by the door as he took a seat on the long couch. Jim smiled with pride as Misty and Ash copied what Brock did and sat down next to him.

"Yup! It took a long time to get my girl looking this beautiful." Jim sighed happily, taking his sandals off as he pressed his face up against the ocean blue walls, rubbing his hand on the paint as if her were in a trance. The three smiled as they watched the hilarious adult enjoy the feeling of his boat. "Well, we're going to head out for Altomare in thirty minutes. So if you guys need anything from town, now is the time to get them." Jim said as he walked towards the controls of his pride and joy, checking all of the dials, gauges, and knobs on the dashboard.

"Hey wait a minute! I just remembered that there's a water festival in Altomare tomorrow!" Misty gasped, racing to the door. Both Brock and Ash asked Misty what it was about, "Well the poster said that this is the first time they'll be doing this. But all it said was that they would be having games and some sort of competition there!" the red headed girl explained before dashing out the door to get to the pokemon center.

"That sounds like fun!" Ash cheered, his usual overexcited behavior began to kick in. and with that, the raven haired boy dashed out of the boat, nearly forgetting his shoes and pokeball belt as he left, leaving the long-time friends alone in the boat.

"An excited fellow isn't he?" Jim chuckled a bit as Brock did the same.

"Yeah, but sometimes it becomes too much." Brock sighed as they tanned man smiled in amusement.

"You know, back when I was your age a friend of mine was exactly like Ash." Jim announced.

"You don't say..." Brock trailed off, shuddering at the idea of another person being exactly the same as Ash.

"It turns out that because he was like that, he found true love. And as he grew older he matured quite a bit." Jim finished, seeing the jealous face that Brock was making.

"Ash, mature? I've been Ash's friend for a long time and I find it pretty hard to imagine him being mature on a regular basis." Brock scoffed, hiding his jealous face.

"You never know Brock, you never know..."

…

"Hey, wake up Latias." Bianca said sleepily as she gently shook Latias' shoulder. The red eon opened her eye just a bit, letting the faint glow of the sun peaking over the horizon flow into her sight. Strange, Latias is usually the first to wake. Daylight hasn't exactly arrived yet but the two girls felt somewhat energetic after a few minutes of yawning and stretching.

"Are you ready for the water festival?" Bianca asked as she and Latias stood up from their sitting positions. The red eon nodded unenthusiastically. "Hm? Something bothering you Latias? You seemed so ecstatic about it yesterday. Did you have a bad dream or something?" Bianca questioned. The young girl was right, it seemed as though all of the red eon's anticipation just vanished over night.

'_Not really. It's just that, I feel as though something might happen to me today..._' Latias confessed, trying to rid herself of the mysterious feeling.

"What! You mean like something bad?" Bianca gasped, having second thoughts on attending this new festival. The red eon shook her head.

'_It's not necessarily bad. I just have a really strange feeling is all_.' the red eon explained. Bianca calmed down a bit and let out a small sigh.

"I'm going to go to my place to freshen up really quick. I didn't realize how sweaty I was when I fell asleep yesterday." the young girl scowled. Latias mirrored Bianca's expression and giggled. "Well I'll be back in a while!" Bianca called back while she departed from the garden. The red eon waved back as she flew over to a nearby pond to check her own appearance.

The still pond seemed just like a perfect block of fluid, the sight of this gave Latias a surreal feeling. It was as if this strange feeling assured her suspicions of the upcoming day. Latias spotted a stray clump of feathers that were sticking straight up on top of her head. '_I'm surprised Bianca didn't mention this before she left.'_ Latias smiled, trying to hold back a giggle.

The red eon licked that palm of her claw and patted down on the embarrassing clump of feathers. After a few moments passed by, Latias lifted her claw in hopes of seeing her feathers nice and flat, but to her frustration, they instantly shot right back up.

Latias frowned slightly at this and tried again, only to fail. '_Oh come one! This is getting ridiculous!'_ Latias groaned in frustration. After several enraging attempts, Latias took a deep breath and dove into the pond right in front of her.

'_Ah! Nice and cold!'_ Latias shrilled as the low temperature of the pond sent thrilling chills up and down her spine. '_This feeling... I can't get rid of the thought that something weird might happen today...'_ Latias mumbled to herself as she expelled the liquid from her feathers using her psychic. "_It almost feels like a happy feeling! I wonder what it could be?"_ the red eon pondered as she flew to a nearby tree to take an apple.

"_Wow, it seems like every time I do something, this weird hunch tingles even more!"_ Latias giggled as she chomped her way into her bright and shiny fruit. The red eon quickly ate her way down to the core and took a deep breath. '_Ah... so delicious...'_

Latias wandered around the garden with her apple core in her claw until she found an empty spot in between two large trees. She then quickly dug a small hole using her free claw and lightly tossed the apple core in, covering the hole back up before she finished. '_See you in a hundred years! Or something like that.'_ Latias smiled as she patted the dirt from her claws.

The red legendary yawned and headed for Bianca's house, waving goodbye to her apple core as she left. "_I hope Bianca won't mind if I snack a little on her stash of sweets. I've been craving her yummy __gummies! Ha that rhymed!"_ Latias giggled to herself as she shot off into the sky.

…

"Yay! We're here! And we made great time too!" Jim announced as he parked his boat at the fishing docks. Brock smiled as he closed a book that he was reading and stoop up for a good stretch. Misty yawned and smiled as she hugged her Togepi in delight. Ash on the other hand, exploded out with joy, nearly throwing Pikachu off of his shoulder.

"Jeez Ash, you almost knocked poor Pikachu to the floor." Misty scolded as she gingerly patted the yellow pokemon on the head.

"Sorry! I got too excited I guess." Ash smiled, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. The raven haired boy stood up from the comfortable couch and stretched to his body's content. As soon as he finished, Ash bolted out the door to breathe in the fresh ocean air, with Pikachu clinging on for dear life as his best friend dashed outside. Misty and Brock sighed in unison but flashed a small smile as soon as they saw the beautiful waters of Altomare. The sun was just over the horizon, giving the side of the island a glazed look as the faint blue light of the night slowly began to be overpowered by the sun's rays.

"Alright you guys, enjoy yourselves while we're here! It'll take me all day to resupply and as soon as I'm done, I'm off to some deliveries on some neighboring islands. But don't worry, I'll be back in a few days after that so take your stuff before I leave!" Jim announced as he too exited his boat. Brock nodded and went back inside to grab all of their things and came back out in a matter of seconds.

"Thanks Brock!" Ash and Misty thanked as they gratefully accepted their belongings. The trio thanked Jim for his generosity and waved him goodbye, and as they began to walk towards a nearby pokemon center, an enormous wall of confusion rammed straight into our heroes. "Whoa, did anyone else feel that?" Ash asked, placing his hand on Pikachu's back to comfort his partner. Brock and Misty nodded slowly. How odd, what was this feeling that our group of heroes was experiencing? This strange atmosphere gave Ash a familiar feeling. It felt surreal, as if he just stepped back into a land of dreams.

"This island is making me feel, kind of happy..." Misty stated in a dreamlike manner.

"But it makes me feel sad at the same time..." Brock added as Misty nodded in agreement.

"I feel the same way too. But does anyone else feel that this place feels different than from what it looks like?" Ash asked. Brock gave Ash a confused look, while Misty was still pondering in her mind what was causing her all of this emotional distress.

"I don't quite understand what you mean, Ash." Brock said, trying to comprehend Ash's statement.

"Uh, forget what I said." the raven haired boy mumbled. Ash quickly rubbed his eyes and brought himself back on track. "Come on you guys! Lets get to the pokemon center before they run out of rooms!" Ash said as he began to run.

"Ash! You're going the wrong way!" Brock called out after the thick headed boy ran around the corner. "Seriously, how would he survive if Misty and I weren't around?" the squinty eyed boy sighed. "Come on Misty, let's go to the pokemon center so we can get settled in." Brock said, waking the red head up from her daydream.

"Huh? Oh, okay." Misty mumbled. As Misty and Brock approached the glass doors of the pokemon center, Ash came running from one of the alley ways.

"Oh so that's where the pokemon center is!" Ash panted as Pikachu let out a long sigh. Brock was too busy attempting to flirt with Nurse Joy to notice Ash's antics while Misty shoved the squinty eyed boy to the cold hard floor.

"I'm so sorry Nurse Joy. May we book a room for a few nights?" the red headed girl asked apologetically.

"Of course. Room 21 is open right down the hall. And here is your key. Have a nice day." the pink haired nurse smiled her usual smile as she handed Misty her room key.

"Thank you so much!" Misty smiled. "Hey idiots, lets get to our room!" the red head called back as she began to walk to their room. Brock sluggishly picked himself up from the tiled floor as Ash was zapped out of his daydream by his partner Pikachu.

After our heroes finally booked their rooms, they each immediately began to go to their own business. "Hey what time was that water festival, Misty?" Ash asked as he placed his bag next to his comfortable bed.

"Huh? Oh, the festival begins at noon." the red head answered as she glanced at the digital clock on top of Ash's nightstand. "Wow, we have about two hours until it starts." Misty awed, surprised at how much time they have. The raven haired boy groaned, too impatient to wait another second for the fun to begin. Misty sighed and shook her head as she too placed her bags next to her bed. The room they booked had three beds, one bathroom, and a nice view of the wide ocean on the patio. And Misty gets to share all of this with two other boys, poor girl...

"Why don't we rest for a bit and head out?" Brock suggested, spreading his body out on his bed to cuddle with the soft material. The other two nodded in agreement and continued their own business.

…

"_I found you!"_ Latias cheered in her thoughts as she held up a tiny plastic cup containing some sort of gelatinous substance. "_I can't wait to eat you my yummy gummy!_" the red eon squealed victoriously as she gently peeled the plastic seal from the top of the cup. The red eon eagerly slurped the bouncy contents, but savored every last second of the taste.

"Latias? Are you in my room again? I can smell something sweet in the air..." Bianca said as she entered the room. The young girl walked into her room in her pajamas with a small towel hanging around her neck. "Ah hah! I knew it! You were snacking on my stash weren't you?" Bianca accused. Latias quickly shoved the plastic container back under Bianca's bed and shook her head, denying her crime with all her might. "Then why are your cheeks so pudgy?" Bianca asked as she narrowed her gaze.

'_It's not what it looks like!'_ the red eon telepathed, swallowing all of the delicious jelly. Bianca stood tall, unconvinced of Latias' statement. '_Fine, you caught me red handed.'_ Latias sighed. '_I'm sorry, __Bianca.'_ Latias apologized.

There was a pause, and then a cheeky smile appeared on Bianca's face, "Don't you mean, red clawed?" the young girl snickered.

Latias face palmed, '_Bianca, that was just terrible!'_ the red eon giggled.

"Well I'm gonna get ready for the festival. Why don't you grab some real food downstairs?" Bianca suggested as she opened her closet stuffed with some fashionable items, plus a few other items of interest.

'_But I already had an apple back at the garden.'_ the red eon pouted as she spread her body across Bianca's bed. '_I think I'll just take a nap.'_ Latias said, letting the comfort of Bianca's pink bed drift her away to dreamland.

"Suit yourself." Bianca replied as she compared on of her outfits to another.

…

_**Two hours later...**_

…

"_Hmm, Latias is still asleep. Well I'll let her rest for a few more minutes I guess_." Bianca thought to herself, checking her image in the tall mirror on her bedroom door. After a long two hours of getting ready, Bianca's image looked exactly the same... She wore the same green top and the same short white skirt! She didn't even change her hair style! The only thing that was different was some blue glitter sprinkled on her cheeks along with a little blue star sticker. It will remain a mystery as to why it took Bianca two hours to look exactly the same...

"_I wonder if Latias will meet a boy at the water festival today?"_ Bianca pondered. "_Hehe, it's so weird thinking about pokemon relationships!"_ the young girl giggled to herself as she glanced at the sleeping eon. Then a serious expression was placed on Bianca's face, "_Come to think of it, I think Latias is afraid of boys. Although she doesn't say anything, I can tell that she feels scared whenever she's near them, pokemon and people alike. Especially young boys..."_ Bianca thought.

The young girl quickly glanced at her Hello Kitty clock on her nightstand, "Hey wake up Latias, we're gonna leave in ten minutes." Bianca said, shaking the red eon's shoulder.

'_Five more minutes...'_ the red eon grumbled, turning her back to Bianca. The young girl scowled and shook even harder than before. '_Ah, DON'T HURT ME!'_ Latias shouted in horror. Bianca jumped back in shock.

"Whoa, I'm sorry if I shook you too hard. Are you alright Latias?" Bianca asked, guilty of her actions. What a strange outburst...

Latias gasped and took in her surroundings, '_What just happened?'_ the scared legendary asked.

Bianca was speechless.

'_Was I having a bad dream or something?'_ Latias asked. Bianca nodded slowly, unsure of what just happened in front of her. '_Well let's get going shall we?'_ the red eon said timidly, a bit shocked at the sudden fear welling up inside of her. Bianca nodded again as she helped Latias up from her bed. The red eon quickly changed her image to match Bianca's, just without the glitter or the star sticker, and followed Bianca out of the room.

As the two identical girls approached the front door, Bianca couldn't stop thinking of Latias' outburst. "_What in the hell was that all about? That must have been some nightmare to make her scream like that. She sounded like she was about to be beaten to death. I'm worried for her..."_ Bianca pondered, letting Latias step outside first. "Hey Latias, do you remember what was going on in that dream of yours?" the young girl asked.

Bianca's copy turned around, '_Well... It's a vague memory but all I can remember was a bunch of boys surrounding me in an alley.'_ Latias shuddered, quickly hugging Bianca for comfort.

"_Did she say boys? Uh oh, the only way she could remember that little detail is if she's been traumatized by the opposite gender! But when did something like that happen?"_ Bianca worried. "It's going to be okay, it was just a dream." Bianca said, giving Latias a firm hug.

Latias gave a quiet thanks and continued walking. After a few minutes, the two girls spotted an enormous event down by the harbor.

"_Maybe this weird feeling is trying to tell me something..."_

…

Awesome! Another chapter finished! Please tell me if there are any mistakes in this because no matter how many times I look at my writing, there's always one freaking mistake! So please review and tune in next time on We Are Real In Our Hearts!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers and welcome back to another chapter of We Are Real In Our Hearts! Sorry for the delay in updates. The main reason is because of all of my honors classes! They drain all of my mental and physical energy and it affects my imaginative skillets! So yeah, sorry about that xD.

Thanks ashxlatiasfan for that review! And yeah I have more than one story xD.

Thanks a bunch dracologistmaster! Your short but confidence boosting review makes me feel so much better about my writing!

Thanks ZenogThe Oracle for the review! Oh really, I really never knew that there was a difference, haha oops!

Thank you for the review Brolijah! As embarrassing as it is, I'm glad that you found my mistakes for me xD. Oh and yeah I kinda learned a different way than you I guess...

Thank you so much Crescita! Your review was short and sweet and made me want to cry out of joy xD!

On to the chapter!

…

"Wow, this place is great!" Brock smiled.

"Yeah it's too bad they had to cancel the main event." Misty sighed as she took a bite of her cotton candy.

"Yeah. What are the odds of all those pokemon injuring themselves at the same time?" Ash asked, gently rubbing Pikachu's sprained ankle as he cradled him in his arms. The yellow mouse rolled his eyes and took in a deep sigh. "Man, I was really excited about the main event too..." Ash sighed in disappointment.

"Don't worry you two, I'm sure there are a lot more fun things to do around here, I mean just look at this place!" Brock smiled cheerily, pointing out the endless lines of booths that ranged from games to food to gift shops. "So cheer up you guys and let's get some ice cream!" the squinty eyed boy suggested.

"Yeah, ice cream sounds pretty good right now. Especially with this warm weather and stuff." Misty said optimistically.

"Ice cream sounds delicious! Let's go!" Ash cheered, racing off into an unknown alleyway with an injured Pikachu clinging onto his shoulder for dear life. After the dust cloud had settle, Brock pulled out his map of Altomare while Misty fanned the dust away from her face.

"There he goes again..." Misty sweatdropped, gently patting Togepi's back who began coughing after Ash's departure. "Should we go after him?" the red headed girl asked.

"Yeah. We should find him before he causes any trouble." Brock sighed, tracking down the residue of Ash's sprint with his handy dandy map!

"So much for having fun..." Misty frowned.

…

"Latias, is that what your weird feeling was?" Bianca asked. The two identical girls were walking away from the water festival after a massive accident occurred. People from the crowd were seen walking away in different directions.

'_No, but that feeling is getting a bit worse...'_ Latias telepathed.

Bianca gave the red eon a worried look. "Why don't we get some ice cream?" Latias smiled joyfully as she let Bianca lead the way to her favorite ice cream shop in Altomare. There were a few shops on Altomare, like the cheap ice cream shops where one would go for a quick snack. Then there's the average priced shops where one would go if they felt the need to have something slightly better than the cheap ice cream shops. And finally there are the ones where their ice cream is so deliciously overpriced, one would wish they hadn't spent so much just for ice cream.

As the girls arrived at the best ice cream shop on the island, Bianca couldn't help but to let out a small sigh along with a smile. "I still don't understand why you like this place so much..."

'_What?'_ Latias questioned. '_This place has the most delicious ice cream on the entire island!'_ the red eon squealed in delight, drooling at the thought of her soon to be dessert. '_And I don't care how overpriced they are! It's good for their business and I can just earn the money back by selling some of my art.!'_ Latias spoke up before Bianca got a chance to complain about the price.

"Latias, no offense but you don't sell that many pieces. And the ones you did sell didn't earn you that much..." Bianca deadpanned. Latias pouted as she gently dragged the pessimistic girl into the shop. The twins finally got their ice cream and headed outside where the sky was polluted with dark clouds. "Aw... and the weather was so perfect for ice cream too..." Bianca frowned while Latias was happily licking her frozen treat.

'_Are you kidding me? This weather is the best!'_ Latias sheered enthusiastically. '_When it's nice and chilly outside I just feel so full of energy!'_ _And it's especially great when it's cloudy like today! But things would be a little better if it was windy.'_ the disguised eon smiled as she bit into her waffle cone.

"Oh yeah, you always did get super excited when Altomare had this kind of weather. But why do you like it so much? Your a dragon type! They're supposed to hate the cold!" Bianca said as she began to dig out the ice cream from the cone with her tongue.

'_Hey! That's stereotyping dragons! We don't all hate the cold!'_ Latias pouted. '_Well anyway, I like the cold because I get to stay at your house where it's warm and fuzzy! And I get to wrap myself in all of your blankets!'_ Latias giggled as she took the last bite of her expensive treat. The two girls walked aimlessly through the countless alleys, wandering around to their hearts content.

"Even so, when you like being warm, you hate it when the weather is above sixty degrees." Bianca said, taking the last bite of her vanilla ice cream. But before Latias could answer, Bianca interrupted, "Oh wait, you got something on your face." Bianca wiped the residue of Latias' chocolate ice cream from the her lips with her fingers and licked them clean. "Like a child." Bianca giggled.

The disguised eon pouted at the remark. '_There's a special feeling of getting warm when it's cold out. I hate it when there's warm weather because I can never stay cool and move around at the same time. I would have to stay in one of the ponds in the garden or stay in the ocean to cool down.'_

"I guess that makes sense..." Bianca thought out loud.

'_And besides, there's a limit as to how much I can take off when it's hot.'_ Latias smirked.

Bianca stopped in her tracks while her brain analyzed what the red eon had just said. "YOU'VE BEEN NAKED?" Bianca shouted, gaining the embarrassing attention of nearby citizens. The young girl instantly covered her mouth and dragged the giggling Latias into another set of alleys. After a few seconds of sprinting, Bianca decided she was safe, for the moment.

'_Yup! And I must say Bianca, you have a wonderful figure!'_ Latias winked, but then immediately burst into laughter. The young girl could say nothing as her face looked like someone had slapped her with a wet noddle countless times in a row.

"I hate you so much!" Bianca growled through her teeth, her blush growing more and more intense.

'_Hey, at least I hope for cold weather more than hot weather.'_ Latias laughed uncontrollably as she escaped before Bianca could get her in a choke hold. The two identical twins ran through alley after alley until they cam upon a high bridge over a forty foot drop into the waterways below. Wait, why is there a bridge so high up anyway? "_Uh oh, I hope Bianca doesn't push me over. I don't think I can swim in this form."_ Latias thought as a smirk continued to tug at her lips.

"Come over here so I can strangle you!" Bianca threatened, her face as red as cherries.

And as soon as they reached the midpoint of the suspicious bridge, it happened. A sudden thud echoed through the alleys of Altomare and the screech of sneakers came with it. Bianca stopped in her tracks and gazed upon the incident. To Latias, the event was just a painful crash and a bright flash to accompany it. '_Ow..'_ Latias whimpered as she tried to pick herself up from the floor. Her knees were severely scraped and there was blood dripping down from her forehead.

"Ow..." Cam another voice. The voice sounded deeper compared to Latias' telepathy, but by no means was it to be considered manly. "Hey watch where you're going will ya!" the boy growled as he picked himself up along with his confused and injured Pikachu. The boy had pitch black hair topped with a red and white hat, and fairly short for his age. The stranger got up and patted himself off along with his Pikachu. He had no visible injuries thanks to his protective jeans and gloves.

Bianca was shocked, "Latias, are you okay?" she gasped, rushing to her twin's side to aid her. The young girl examined the injured eon, scraped knees, arms, hands, and there was a large amount of blood dripping from her forehead.

As soon as the raven haired boy realized what had happened, he prepared to apologize deeply for what he has done.. "What the hell jerk! You hurt my sister and you don't even apologize?" Bianca shouted angrily. The boy stuttered, too flustered by the situation to form complete sentences.

"Look I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said before." the boy apologized, but the way Bianca hear it, it sounded rather harsh. "Is she gonna be okay? Does she need to go to the hospital?" the stranger asked in a kinder tone. Bianca shot the boy a nasty look, "Here, can you get up?" the raven haired boy asked, offering his hand to the injured girl.

Latias finally managed to fight through the pain and gathered enough strength to open her eyes. "I"m so sorry!" the raven haired boy apologized as he made eye contact with Bianca's twin. The disguised eon went wide eyed and dug herself deeper into Bianca's arms. "No, I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanna help." the stranger said in a friendly tone as he crept closer to Latias. The disguised eon shook her head, getting up on her feet to create a distance between her and this boy while fighting through the pain in her body.

"Your head is bleeding!" the boy gasped as the frightened girl back up closer to the edge of the bridge. "Please, let me take you to the hospital." the raven haired boy pressed on, extending his hand out to offer his assistance.

"Stop! If she doesn't want your help, then leave her alone! Just go away!" Bianca shouted, shooting another nasty look at the stranger. There were a couple of voices heard in a neighboring alley along with footsteps that were unnoticed by the current group. The girl was shaking terribly at the sight of this boy despite his somewhat friendly demeanor. Now Latias had her back pressed up against the short wall of the bridge. "Latias! Don't go any further!" Bianca yelled after she noticed the disguised eon reach the end of the bridge.

"Latias?" the raven haired boy questioned, turning his head to Bianca.

"Ash! Where are you?" a feminine voice called out. Then from the neighboring alleyway came two people, one red headed girl and a dark skinned, squinty eyed boy with his eyes pasted to his map. "Ash, what's going on?" Misty asked as she rushed up to the scene. Brock quickly followed suit with the map covering his face.

"Ash?" Bianca said in a confused tone. Not noticing the extra crowd approaching, Latias tried to climb over the wall of the bridge in an attempt to get as far away from this boy as possible, completely forgetting the forty foot drop below.. as the disguised eon climbed up, all eyes were on her, even Brock's. Everyone was shocked when the girl slipped... but luckily Latias had only fallen on her butt. The group sighed in relief as the red eon rubbed her sore behind.

"What just happened here?" Misty asked, breathing heavily from her adrenaline rush.

Bianca turned around to find even more people who could be a possible threat to Latias. But the young girl pushed the matter aside as Ash stepped up to his friends. "Who are these girls?" Misty asked as she pointed at Bianca and Latias. Bianca had rushed over to Latias' side to find the eon painfully rubbing her bottom with her raw hands.

As Ash quickly explained, Brock spoke up, "Are you okay?" he worried, running past Ash as he knelt down beside the disguised eon. The dark skinned boy swiftly pulled out a first aid kit from his backpack and wasted no time examining Latias' injuries. Latias wanted to scream at the sight of this young boy being so close to her, but her fear lessened when the sweet relief of medial attention was brought to her scraps and cuts. Strange, Latias was never this afraid of boys when she went out to patrol Altomare. Maybe it was because she mostly saw young children or grown up men?

"Ash, how could you be so careless!" Misty scolded. "Did you apologize to them?" the red head asked. Ash nodded as Misty gave out a fair sized sigh. Pushing Ash's dumb mistake aside, the red headed girl approached Bianca, who was carefully watching Brock's movements. "Hey there, my name is Misty. I'm so sorry about my friend, he can be pretty stupid at times." Misty apologized with a slight bow.

Bianca looked up and got on her feet, "Hi, my name's Bianca." the young girl greet with a small smile.

"There, that should do it." Brock smiled after he finished tending to Latias' scrapes, including the large cut near her forehead. The squinty eyed boy gently grasped Latias' hand and lifted her up on her feet. The disguised eon bowed slightly in thanks and immediately rushed to Bianca for comfort. "Hi, my name is Brock, it's nice to meet you Bianca." Brock smiled, shaking Bianca's hand. "An your sister here should be alright now. I've taken care of her cuts and scrapes." the dark skinned boy notified.

"It's nice to meet you Brock, and thank you so much for helping my sister." Bianca thanked as her smiled grew slightly larger.

"My name is Ash, and this is my pal Pikachu." Ash greeted, a slight hint of guilt was present in his tone. "And I'm really sorry about hurting your sister." the raven haired boy apologized, bowing her head slightly.

Bianca stared at Ash, examining him before responding. _"I guess I shouldn't stay mad at him..."_ she thought. "It's nice to meet you Ash and Pikachu. And I'm sorry as well for being so hostile with you." Bianca apologized.

"Was your name Latias?" Ash asked the disguised eon who was hiding behind Bianca. "Again I'm really sorry for what I did." the raven haired boy apologized.

"Oh, no her name isn't Latias. It's uh, Brenda!" Bianca spoke up. "She's my twin, but she was born a mute." the young girl quickly explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Misty sympathized, giving the disguised eon a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"That's unfortunate... but it's nice to meet you, Brenda." Brock greeted with a smile.

"Brenda? Then how come I heard Latias?" Ash puzzled. Pikachu rolled his eyes as he decided to leave himself out of this predicament.

"Latias?" Brock and Misty questioned in unison.

Bianca panicked, what should she do? Has she accidentally revealed Latias' true identity? But these people didn't seem so threatening, in fact they were friendly as well as trusting, well except for Ash that is. "What's a Latias? I've never heard of anything like a Latias..." Bianca forced a laugh as she shielded the disguised eon.

"Oh yeah. I've read about Latias before." Brock mentioned. "It is the legendary eon pokemon of Altomare. Although it is unknown as to how many of them there are, it is said that Latias can only be female. But hey also have a male counterpart known as a Latios." the dark skinned boy stated. Brock took his backpack off once more to take out a book filled with limited information on legendary pokemon to show to the rest of the group. As he flipped to the correct page, the book revealed a red and white bird-like pokemon with wings like a jet and amber eyes.

Ash and Misty stared intently at the picture. Then there was a long pause.

"So that 's a Latias? She's a cute pokemon!" Misty smiled, breaking the awkward silence. Brock nodded as well as Ash.

"Well it was nice meeting you all, but Lat- I mean Brenda and I must get going." Bianca said as she took the moment to escape with the disguised Latias. "Brenda" looked particularly happy to be leaving these people, even they seemed so friendly she just couldn't take this much longer. But with Latias' scrapes and cuts, she slowed down Bianca's escape plan.

"Wait, are you two locals?" Misty asked before the twins left. Bianca and "Brenda" nodded in agreement as they froze in place. "I'm terribly sorry to ask this but do you mind if you could show us around here? We just came from the water festival by the harbor, but a big accident happened and it was canceled." the red headed girl said.

Completely forgetting the recent events, Bianca and Latias surprisingly abandoned their escape. "That's so weird! Because we just came back from the same festival!" the young girl smiled. "And we just came back from getting ice cream, would you guys like us to take you there?" Bianca suggested. Latias became uneasy, this was her first time actually confronting and meeting another human besides Bianca, Lorenzo, and the lady at the ice cream shop.. and what made things worse were Ash and Brock, although she wasn't as afraid of the squinty eyed boy because he had given her medical attention.

"Sure, we would love to go. And thank you so much for taking us." Brock smiled, happy that he can abandon his useless map. Misty and Ash also thanked Bianca for her hospitality and followed her and Latias to the ice cream shop.

As the group of new acquainted friends began their journey to the ice cream shop, Ash made an attempt to start from the beginning with "Brenda". "Hey' I'm really sorry about before, I shouldn't have been as rude as I was. Do you think you can forgive me?" Ash asked, holding his hand out in front of him.

Latias stared at Ash, then at his hand and backed away from his, taking cover behind Bianca. "No it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Ash said as gently as he could.

"Oh uh, sorry Ash but Brenda is afraid of boys with black hair..." Bianca lied, hoping the group would buy it. "It's nothing personal, Brenda here had uh, had a bad experience with a guy that looks like Ash. So please don't think badly of her." the young girl nervously explained.

"I'm so sorry." Misty and Brock apologized simultaneously. Ash just frowned slightly and scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks for your consideration." Bianca smiled. Brock and Misty smiled back as Ash subconsciously followed the group while he pondered something in his mind. "Alright the ice cream shop is just a few alleyways down." Bianca notified as she led the group through the maze of endless alleys.

"_Hmm.. something doesn't seem right."_ Ash mumbled in his thoughts. "_If she was so afraid of boys with black hair, then why would she risk walking out in public? Well anyway, I can't just have Brenda be afraid of me for as long as we're here. I wanna make things right, even if it means having to stay in Altomare for the rest of my life!"_ the raven haired boy cheered mentally.

"Here we are! The most delicious ice cream on the entire island of Altomare! Well, according to Brenda that is." Bianca giggled as Latias let out an uneasy smile. Misty and Brock smiled warmly as the group entered the air conditioned ice cream shop. "Feel free to order what you want. Brenda and I will just take a seat, so just ask us if you wanna know about their 'special' flavors." Bianca said as she and the disguised eon took a seat a table in the corner of the shop.

The shop was fairly beautiful, with its brick colored tiled flooring and its peach tinted walls. The ceiling had imprints of little ice cream cones scattered across the surface and even the chairs and tables had their own color of a specific flavor of ice cream.

Brock, Misty, and Ash discussed on what flavor they wanted while Bianca and Latias quietly sat in the corner. "Latias, they can't hear your telepathy, right?" the young girl whispered into her twin's ear.

'_No. But I can't seem to be able to communicate with them even if I wanted to.'_ Latias answered.

Bianca tilted her head in confusion, "Could it be that it's out of your ability to talk to complete strangers?" Latias shrugged as they watched their new friends receive their ice creams in exchange for money at the counter. "So what do you guys think of it?" Bianca turned away from the disguised eon and asked. The faces they had on was a pretty obvious sign that they loved their frozen desserts.

Misty took a seat next to Bianca, Brock took a seat next to Misty, and Ash took a seat next to "Brenda". "_Now's my chance to hopefully gain Brenda's trust."_ Ash thought to himself as he attempted to make eye contact with the twin

"So how do you guys like Altomare so far?" Bianca asked as she watched the tourists enjoy her island's popular treat.

"It's delicious!" smiled the tourists. As Misty, Brock, and Bianca had their own conversation to get to know each other better, Ash and "Brenda" were left out.

"_Why am I so afraid of these people?"_ Latias asked herself as she stared down at her legs. Then the disguised eon heard someone speak, it was the same voice she had crashed into about fifteen minutes earlier.

"Um would you like some, Brenda?" Ash smiled warmly as he offered his Neapolitan ice cream to the young girl. The raven haired boy's smiled was gentle, and would give anyone a warm feeling if they were here to witness it. There was a pause between the two as Latias carefully examined the mysteriously frightening boy.

Latias shook her head and retreated into her chair, leaving an awkward silence between her and Ash.

"_What can I do to make her like me?"_

….

Yay! Another chapter finished! I'm terribly sorry for the late update but I guess the "regular" update schedule for this story will be about once a month.

Again please excuse my mistakes in my writing, as those little suckers always escape my vision and somehow make their way into the website xD.

So please review as always and tune in next time on , We Are Real In Our Hearts!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back readers to another chapter of We Are Real In Our Hearts! Oh jeez, school is just sucking the life away from me! I can hardly remember what it was like to joyfully type away at my stories DX. Well anyway, I'm still going to try my best to give you guys the best story my exhausted brain can dish out!

Thanks Ashxlatiasfan for the review!

Thank you very much Lugia Lover for the review! I'm glad that you like my story, but I will definitely think about what you have mentioned!

Thanks a bunch for the review Tyber Zahn. All I'm going to say to your review is, just wait and see...

Thank you The Oracle for the review! To be honest, the DMA never crossed my mind when I was writing which is why I didn't have it in my previous stories xD. And I'm flattered that my work has inspired you! I'm sure you'll be successful!

And finally Brolijah! But really, you pointing out those typos save me a lot of embarrassment when I read my own work xD. And yeah, when I was writing the last chapter I kept thinking, would Ash really think about that this much?

Remember! Your reviews are always welcomed!

On to the chapter!

…

"So how did you guys like it?" Bianca asked her new friends who had just finished their delicious frozen treats.

"It was great!" Ash, Misty, and Brock answered simultaneously. It was still cloudy and gloomy outside and even the temperature began to drop from sixty degrees to fifty. Our friends could have sworn that it was drizzling.

'I think they would have tasted a lot better if it wasn't so cold out." Misty shivered as she rubbed her arms for warmth. The group of friends walked out of the air conditioned ice cream shop and began to wander aimlessly throughout Altomare.

"Yeah. I'm glad you guys think that!" Bianca smiled cheerily. The trio was confused, why is Bianca so happy? "Lati- I mean, Brenda here likes to eat ice cream on days as cold as this one." the young girl teased cheekily, making the quiet eon blush in embarrassment. "She even went swimming when it was raining." Bianca teased even further as she became slightly more comfortable with the rest of the group.

The disguised eon let out a miniscule grin as her face heated up to that of an oven. The group laughed in a friendly manner as Latias simply gave a sheepish smile. "Wow you must really like the cold, Brenda." Ash pointed out with a smile, stealthily decreasing the distance between him and the disguised eon. Latias had spotted Ash's obvious attempt to become closer to her and felt a lump in her throat as he approached. "Brenda" slowly backed away from Ash, the others were too busy talking to each other to notice the awkward moment.

Ash felt strange, all he wanted was for this girl to accept him! He knows that he might have hurt her pretty badly, but he apologized deeply and Brock patched her up! Something is up here, it's either Brenda seriously didn't like Ash, or there's a deeper meaning to this. Suddenly, as the group passed through yet another alley, an elderly looking man approached them. "Why hello Bianca. Are these people your friends?" said the gray haired elder.

Bianca and the disguised eon stopped in their tracks at the sight of this man. "G-grandpa? What are you doing here? I thought you were on a business trip?" the young girl stammered.

Lorenzo chuckled, "You sound as If you were doing something bad while I was gone." the old man raised a friendly eyebrow.

"No! I wasn't! It's just a bit surprising to see you, is all." Bianca admitted. "Oh! I almost forgot! You guys, this is my grandfather, Lorenzo. Grandpa, this is Misty, Brock, and Ash." the young girl introduced.

"Oh it's nice to meet you all!" Lorenzo smiled. "I'm glad to see that my granddaughter has befriended more people." the old man smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Lorenzo." the trio bowed slightly. While the group settled down, Lorenzo spotted something eerily familiar.

"Hmm." Lorenzo glared, pointing his gaze at Ash. "Ash, you seem very familiar." Lorenzo said, rubbing his prickly chin.

"What do you mean?" the raven haired boy asked, feeling very uncomfortable by Lorenzo's hard gaze.

"Now I remember! I saw you in the Orange Island conference!" Lorenzo said victoriously, happy that he remembered something unrelated in his old age.

"Really?" Ash asked, surprised at the news. Misty and Brock grew excited, happy that Ash was gaining some recognition as a trainer.

"Huh? That's weird, I don't remember seeing him on TV?" Bianca said in a confused state. Latias also showed the same expression. She and Bianca have been watching all of the conferences for as long as she can remember, but she has no memory of seeing Ash.

"Well, yes. This is quite a privilege to meet a champion!" Lorenzo smiled. "Why don't I give you three a quick tour of Altomare?" the old man offered, stretching out the straps of his suspenders with his thumbs.

"Wow! That would be great!" Ash cheered in delight.

"How about we visit the museum first?" Lorenzo suggested, everybody but the raven haired boy perked up. Lorenzo, in his wise old age, read Ash's feelings and thought of something to cheer the boy up, "The museum has many artifacts Ash! It even has fossils of pokemon that are now extinct. And-" Lorenzo was cut short by the running and cheering of Ash being heard in the distance.

"Yeah! Pokemon!" the dense headed boy charged into oblivion, leaving the group behind in a small cloud of dust.

"He never changes..." Brock and Misty sweatdropped in unison. Bianca let out a small giggle while Latias just stared at the disappearing dust cloud.

"Does he even know where he's going?" Lorenzo asked the group. Misty and Brock shook their heads but assured Lorenzo that Ash would find them in a matter of time. "Well off we go then!" Lorenzo cheered, leading the children to the historically famous museum. As the kindly elderly man took his granddaughter and her friends to the museum, a serious expression spread across his face. His face looked intimidating, like a boss scolding his worker for possibly putting the company in danger. But why? Lorenzo was so friendly and kind, and yet he has gained the presence of seriousness to the highest magnitude. "_My theory was correct. They seem to have absolutely no memory of each other or me. But why? Why has he done this? And why am I the only one who seems to remember..."_ Lorenzo contemplated as he turned right at a certain alley.

"_I must look further into the matter. She has changed, and I must figure out how to fix it. But would it be right to tell them? Or should I let them live a whole different life?"_ the old man pondered as he spotted the museum in the distance. Luckily for Lorenzo, the children following him were happily getting along with each other while they attempted to get "Brenda" to open up a little more. "_What exactly happened on that night two years ago? Wait... it didn't happen that long ago!" _Lorenzo gasped silently, checking his cell phone. "_If the calendar on my phone is correct, then it really happened on..."_

"Grandpa! Where are you going? The museum is right here!" Bianca called out before her grandpa walked out of earshot. The old man snapped out of his focus and put on a sheepish smile before turning around

"Sorry! I was just checking my phone in case I had any future business trips to go to." Lorenzo chuckled as he put his phone away. "Shall-" Lorenzo was cut off once more by a loud boy coming in their direction.

Ash had dashed up to the group and collapsed on the spot as Pikachu lay next to his owner in a daze. "Oh welcome back, Ash! Are you ready to see those extinct pokemon that I was talking about earlier?" Lorenzo asked, picking up the exhausted the boy from the ground.

"You... bet... I am..." Ash panted as he got his footing. Pikachu was furious with Ash for almost making him lose his frozen dessert and zapped the thick headed trainer with all of his might. The raven haired boy looked like a burnt to a crisp, rag doll with a yellow mouse climbing up his sooty back.

"Well, let's get on with the tour shall we?" Lorenzo smiled as he guided the children into the museum.

…

A metallic sound of small chains filled the tiny cell. A woman dressed in a blue uniform firmly grasped the prisoner's wrists and took out a small silver key. "You're free to go." the woman said as she removed the handcuffs from the prisoner. The violet haired woman rubbed her wrists tenderly, massaging her raw flesh. "You can retrieve your things at the front." the uniformed woman frowned as she removed the handcuffs from the other prisoner.

"Thank goodness. Those cuffs were really digging into my beautiful skin." the blonde haired woman winced as the metal handcuffs dropped to the concrete floor. "Phew. Hey Oakley, let's make our way to the nearest salon pronto!" the fashionably conscience woman smiled excitedly. The blonde woman was pulled from her cell by the officer. "Ouch! You're just as rough as the other women..." the blonde woman mumbled as she massaged her wrists.

"Come on Annie, pick up the pace." Oakley called back as the bottom of her black and white striped pants sagged onto the ground. Annie puffed out her cheeks and pouted as she rushed to catch up with her partner in crime. As the blonde woman caught up, Oakley quickly whispered something into her partner's ear. "_We need to hurry up and get out of this place as soon as we can. No more lagging behind because Giovanni has orders for us."_

"How do you know that?" Annie asked with a dumbfounded look. The blonde woman was suddenly struck by her partner. "Ow! Whats with women hitting me lately?" Annie frowned.

"I got a letter telling me about it. So just shut up until we leave." Oakley said sharply. Annie complied as they approached the front desk.

"I swear, the legal system is total crap for letting you two out just because someone paid for your bail." Officer Jenny spat as she requested a fellow officer to retrieve the prisoner's belongings. The officer quickly came back with two small bags and handed them to Annie and Oakley. Officer Jenny quickly filled out their paper work and told them to get out.

"Come on Annie. We better hurry back to headquarters. This letter says we have a new assignment."

…

"So, did you guys enjoy the tour?" Lorenzo asked, turning around to face the group of children.

"It was great!" Misty, Ash, and Brock said in unison, although Ash's reaction seemed to lack true enthusiasm.

"That tour sure took a lot out of this old man. Why don't we come to my house for some tea?" Lorenzo suggested to the excited children. "You don't mind, do you Bianca?" the grandpa whispered into his granddaughter's ear. Bianca shook her head and smiled as Lorenzo led the group towards his and Bianca's lovely home.

"Are you feeling okay Latias? You seem uneasy." Bianca whispered to her twin.

'_Yeah I'm okay. I'm just feeling a little nervous meeting these people is all...'_ the disguised eon lied. Well, Latias didn't exactly tell a full lie, more like half of one. She was nervous but not because of meeting them, it was because of Ash. The raven haired boys' appearance seemed as if it upsets Latias. '_But at least they seem like very good people.'_ the disguised eon forced a smile.

Bianca was glad to see Latias smile, and smiled in return. But something seemed off, really off to be exact. There was something suspicious about "Brenda's" smile, but what was it? The young girl quickly dropped the subject when a thought popped up in her head. Luckily for her, Ash, Brock, and Misty were too busy with the shenanigans to notice Bianca whisper something into Lorenzo's ear. "Ash, Brock, and Misty seem like really good people. Do you think that we should tell them?" she whispered.

The elderly man contemplated Bianca's suggestion. "Let me handle it." he whispered back as his granddaughter went back to her friends. "_Is it the right thing to tell them about Latias?"_ Lorenzo questioned himself, making sure he was leading the group in the direction of his lovely home. "_How will they react? Let's just hope that nothing goes wrong when they find out. I have no clue of what to do if they-"_ the elderly man was cut short by a sudden scream in the distance. Honestly, what's with people interrupting Lorenzo lately?

The group was near the harbor when the feminine scream was uttered. "What was that all about?" Misty asked. But the group gave a confused response as they heard someone yelling.

"EVACUATE! ROGUE GYARADOS AT THE HARBOR! EVERYONE TO THE SHELTER!" a man shouted through a microphone which was linked up to several speakers set up across the island of Altomare. The wind began to stir up the ocean as the man warned the citizens and tourists of the incoming danger. The icy rain fell down even harder as three mysterious blue objects popped out of the harbor's waters. There were hoards of people running and screaming for their lives that were heading to this so-called shelter. Children cried out of fear while their mothers were holding on to them for dear life as their husbands led them to the safety of the shelter, the loud siren echoed in every ear.

"Wait, what's going on?" Brock asked, fear and confusion present in his voice.

"No time to explain! Just follow me to the shelter!" Lorenzo ordered as he swiftly began to lead the children to the shelter located at the other end of the island. Ash, Misty, Brock, Bianca, and Latias in disguise all nodded their heads and followed the elderly man to the shelter. The three enormous water pokemon emerged from the waters and towered over the harbor. Their eyes burned like a blazing inferno as they began to attack the once peaceful island of Altomare. In unison, the three water pokemon fired their powerful Hyper Beams at the harbor which vaporized it from existence. One of the three Gyarados slapped their gargantuan tail against a docked ship, smashing it to pieces as another Gyarados dug its teeth into a nearby building. Luckily, there was nobody hiding in the building to fall prey to the attacking pokemon. Before they could cause anymore damage, Officer Jenny and her squad arrived just in time to immobilize only two of the attacking pokemon while the third one dove underwater.

"get those two under control!" Officer Jenny ordered as her troops attached enormous collars to the stunned pokemon. The Gyarados were outraged after recovering from their momentary paralysis and shot an Ice Beam at their attackers, freezing about four officers in their place. "Hurry up and activate those collars!" Officer Jenny shouted at the top of her lungs as one of the technicians operating the humongous collars flipped a switch on their control panel. The two Gyarados were instantly shocked with enough electricity to forcibly make them faint, and the two pokemon dropped without another struggle.

Officer Jenny quickly rounded up all of the electric pokemon used to immobilize the Gyarados to help her break her officers out of their chilling prisons. "Quickly! If we don't hurry, they'll die of frostbite!" Jenny shouted over the howling wind. Jenny quickly took a rifle from one of her men and started to bash the butt of the gun against the rock solid ice, only able to chip away a fraction of it. "Damn, if only we had fire pokemon available." the officer cursed under her breath.

…

"Are we almost there?" Bianca panted heavily, exhausted from continuously running.

"Halfway there!" Lorenzo shouted over the loudness of the pouring rain. It seemed as if Bianca was the only one gasping for air. Ash, Brock, and Misty were fine due to their numerous travels. Latias was fine, well because she's a legendary pokemon. And Lorenzo's case shall remain a mystery. As the group raced around a corner, something appeared in the watery canals to their left.

"What is that!" Misty pointed out as the group focused their gaze on the emerging blue object. To the group's horror, a Gyarados appeared in the narrow canal. The blue pokemon lunged at the fleeing group, hoping to catch them in its mouth. Luckily, it missed as bits of rock, wood, and other materials flew in every direction."Hurry! We have to make it to the shelter before it gets us!" Brock shouted as he leaped over a large piece of rubble created by the rogue pokemon. Latias was terrified beyond comprehension by this enormous attacker. If it weren't for her body's instinct to keep itself alive, she would have collapsed on the spot for sure when she saw it. The Gyarados followed its prey around a narrow corner and continued its dreaded assault.

"Over the bridge!" Lorenzo pointed out as a small bridge came into sight. This was their chance, if they could make it over this one bridge then they would be safe from the wild pokemon. The group rushed onto the bridge as the enormous pokemon approached at dangerously high speeds. In a last attempt to kill its target, the Gyarados slammed itself straight into the bridge, cutting it in half. "No!" the elderly man shouted as he was sent flying over to the safe side of the island. As the bridge split, so did our group of friends. Lorenzo, Bianca, Brock, and Misty were thrown to one side while Ash and Latias were left with the recovering Gyarados.

"Latias!" Bianca screamed at the top of her lungs as she tried to retrieve her friend from the other side of the bridge.

"You can't, Bianca! It's too dangerous!" Lorenzo warned as he grabbed Bianca's wrist.

"But!" Bianca attempted to fight back.

"Have faith in her! She knows where to go!" the elderly man assured his granddaughter as he gave a supporting nod to the identical twin across the bridge.

"Be careful Latias!" Bianca cried out, tears streaming down the sides of her face as she reluctantly turned around.

"Be careful Ash!" Brock and Misty shouted to their friend, knowing full well that no matter what happened, Ash would come out of this virtually unscathed.

"Take the other way and try to arrive safely at the shelter!" Lorenzo shouted to the disguised eon who gave an under confident nod in return. "Good luck! I have faith in you!" was the last thing the elderly man said to Ash and Latias as he took the remainder of the group to the shelter. And with that, they were gone.

Ash got up from the ground and made sure that Pikachu was still on his shoulder, "You alright buddy?" he asked. To the raven haired boy's horror, his partner had been knocked out cold and he had no other way of fending off the blue beast. "Oh no! Damn, I don't have my other pokemon with me. I might have left them with Brock after the water festival." Ash growled to himself as he held the yellow mouse in his arms. "Brenda, are you okay?" the young trainer asked. The disguised eon jumped in shock, but carefully nodded her head.

"_Will I be able to live in this situation?"_ Latias trembled in her thoughts. "_Lorenzo thinks that I can handle this but I can't! I've tried to be strong when things were tough, but that was all an act to keep Lorenzo and Bianca happy. What will I do now? Am I going to die?"_ the disguised eon thought, tears of despair rolling down her cheeks. Then suddenly the Gyarados popped its ugly head back above the water and opened its now hungry mouth. "_This is it. I'm going to die here! I can't even transform I'm that scared."_ Latias whimpered.

"LOOK OUT!" Ash shouted as he tackled the dazed girl out of the pokemon's path. Unfortunately, his timing was a bit off. The Gyarados' large fang dug into Latias' entire left leg and she let out a silent wail of pain. The fang tore through her skin all the way from her thigh down to her ankle. Tears and uncontrollable gasps were uttered from the disguised eon as her blood gushed out of her enormous gash. The crimson red fluid was washed away by the rain and mixed in with the water in the narrow canal. "Don't worry. I'm going to get us out of here!" Ash told the whimpering eon as he picked her up in his arms and placed his unconscious Pikachu on her stomach.

The Gyarados smacked its lips at the rich taste of Latias' legendary blood and went into a frenzy. Ash snapped under pressure and immediately fled the scene as soon as he secured Latias in his arms. "_Crap, I hope she can make it!"_ the raven haired boy cursed in his thoughts as he raced through the winding alleys of Altomare. Ash became terrified as soon as he heard the Gyarados tearing through the canals behind him.

The adrenaline pumping through Latias' system kept the pain from her leg at bay, for now that is. The disguised eon had no idea what was going on, she thought for sure that her life was over until she was tackled to the ground which was followed by an awful feeling that felt like something split her leg wide open. And now she was on her back being carried by... Ash! Latias almost hopped out of Ash's arms at the sight of him. "_W-what is he doing?"_ the disguised eon stuttered in her thoughts. "_Is he trying to save us?"_ Latias was shocked.

"Don't worry Brenda! I'll get us to the shelter so we can treat your leg!" Ash panted as he made another desperate turn in an attempt to escape the rabid jaws of the oncoming pokemon. The Gyarados shot a powerful Hydro Pump at the buildings above its prey, causing a huge chunk of it to fall to the earth. Since the alleys were so narrow, the huge chunk became stuck in between the walls, but smaller pieces fell instead. Ash ran with all of his might, trying his best to make sure that Brenda didn't get too shaken up along the way. The boy was gasping for air as a small pebble landed on his head. Ash sighed in relief that the pebble wasn't the five hundred pound piece of building that was supposed to kill him. Unfortunately, as more rubble fell to the earth, a rock the size of Pikachu struck Ash's shoulder which broke almost every single bone in that area.

Ash cried out in pain as his shattered bones pinched down on his nerves. The raven haired boy had to kneel down so that he wouldn't drop "Brenda". "_I have to protect her! I gotta make up for what I did!_" Ash told himself as he gently swung the disguised eon over his uninjured shoulder and placed Pikachu on top of her. And with that, Ash continued to run without a hint in his mind as to where the shelter is.

"_What is Ash doing? Why is he saving me? And where is he going?"_ Latias thought while she was on top of the young boy's shoulder. The disguised eon looked up, and to her horror she saw what would lead to her and Ash's death.

The wild Gyarados had charged up a volatile Hyper Beam and aimed it at its prey. The blue pokemon smiled wickedly as it shot its death ray. The beam of intense energy shot through the air, vaporizing any water particles that it passed through. And finally the Hyper Beam found its mark...

…

Yay! Another chapter completed! I'm terribly sorry if there are any mistakes in this one. My ability to find those damned mistakes has been slowly reduced to almost nothing xD. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter so please review and tune in next month on We Are Real In Our Hearts!


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back my wonderful readers to another chapter of We Are Real In Our Hearts! Well I don't have much to say except that I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!

Thank you so much Tyber Zahn for the review! I don't know about the storyline being before and after... but your getting close xD.

Thanks a ton The Oracle for the tasty review! I personally didn't wipe their memories, but someone else did ;)

Thank you Brolijah for all those, mentioning of them errors... xD alright, I shall do my best to prevent those!

And thank you ashxlatiasfan as well as ShadeDarkHeart for the supporting reviews!

Don't forget to review!

On to the chapter!

…

"I hope they're safe," Misty said with a worried face as the remainder of the group approached the surprisingly small shelter. The group came a slow pace as Bianca was gasping for air. The young girl sported some noticeable sweat drops on her forehead as they were wiped away by a handy pink handkerchief.

"Don't worry, Ash always makes it out of these kinds of situation without a single scratch!" Brock reassured Misty as Lorenzo led the group into the shelter. The group walked into a small square room that had absolutely no windows. The only thing that was present was the gray rectangle outlined on the floor. "Where's everybody else?" the squinty eyed boy questioned as Lorenzo gently herded the children within the rectangular area.

"They went underground of course," Lorenzo answered as he pressed a red button on the floor next to the gray shape. Before Brock could utter anything else, the rectangular area shook suddenly and began to vibrate as the room around the group seemed to grow increasingly taller.

"What the?" Misty squeaked as the rectangular elevator took them farther and farther into the depths of the earth.

After a few moments passed by, an enormous complex of average sized buildings were revealed. Brock, Bianca, and Misty gasped and dropped their jaws in awe at the overwhelming site. The elevator continued to drop down as the children gaped in awe over the humongous shelter. "How do you kids like it? This shelter was a project that started way back to when I was your age. It took quite a long time to finish, but it was worth it," Lorenzo explained as the elevator came to a stop.

"Wow it must have taken this project centuries to finish them," Bianca laughed out loud as her grandpa gave her an expecting smile. Brock and Misty snickered at the comment as Lorenzo took the group to his designated shelter.

"Anyway," Lorenzo chuckled, "this entire shelter is about three football fields long and wide! It would've taken a lot less time to complete, but the people working on the project decided to designate personal shelters to each resident of Altomare! And they also provided enough room for tourists in case of an inconvenient emergency. Everyone on this island should be very appreciative of this shelter, for it had just been finished a few weeks ago," Lorenzo said as he led the group into a medium sized box of a room. The room was surprisingly comfortable for a shelter. It had a couch, two beds, a bathroom, a kitchen, and even a television! "Actually, you three stay int the shelter while I go back up to the surface," the old man said with the face of a soldier going out to rescue a friend.

"I'm worried about them too grandpa, but didn't you tell us that we should have faith in them?" Bianca said in a worried tone, the barrier blocking her tears was threatening to break.

"Yes I did. But something doesn't feel right. It took us some time to arrive at the shelter. And the elevator ride down was pretty slow as well. Too much time has passed since we were separated," Lorenzo said with a serious expression.

"Then let us go too!" Bianca objected before her grandpa left the room.

"I'm sorry Bianca," Lorenzo shook his head. "But it's too dangerous for you three to go back up. We barely escaped back there, and I made the grave mistake of not going back to get the m as soon as we stepped onto the elevator. Bianca, you must stay here!" Lorenzo said in a firm tone. The young girl backed down and obediently followed Lorenzo's wish. "If any of the supervisors ask, tell them that you three came here on your own and don't mention me or the others understood?" the elderly man asked. Bianca nodded as her tear barrier cracked and began to leak its contents down her cheeks. "Don't worry about me, I'll be back in half an hour," Lorenzo said as he kissed his granddaughter on the forehead before leaving the shelter.

"Do you think we should have gone after him?" Misty asked, slowly inching herself towards the door.

Bianca shook her head, "No, grandpa would get mad at us. Plus, if we went we would just get in the way," Bianca sniffled. "Let's just hope he comes back safely..."

…

Lorenzo closed the door behind him and dashed towards the supervisors quarters. The elderly man could move quite swiftly despite his age. Lorenzo quickly made it to the quarters without being noticed and stealthily slid in through the door. Luckily for Lorenzo, the quarters were empty due to all of the supervisors being out in the shelter making sure everybody was safe. The old man looked around the room and spotted a closet which looked pretty important compared to the ordinary closet. Lorenzo looked behind him before opening the heavy door. The elderly man was greeted with an armory of a wide variety of weapons and he immediately headed for a section that specifically read "Tranquilizers".

"_I can't let any of the supervisors down here know about this. If they found out, the would prevent me from leaving and do absolutely nothing about it!" _Lorenzo thought to himself as he loaded a high powered rifle with a whole clip of tranquilizers. "_I need to find Ash and Latias as soon as possible! If it turns out that I can't handle the rogue Gyarados by myself, then I must gain the help of Officer Jenny and her troops," _Lorenzo said to himself as he threw the gun over his shoulder held by its sling. The old man dashed towards the exit but stopped halfway to his destination. "_Just in case..." _Lorenzo said as he grabbed a pistol and loaded it. The elderly man exited the armory and peeked out the door of the supervisors' quarters.

"How many people have you counted?" a supervisor asked.

"Only ten thousand. But the officers from above are still sending civilians down here," the other supervisor responded.

Lorenzo watched the man and the woman walk away, wasting precious time. He quickly opened the door and closed it behind him, making sure to be as quiet as possible. Lorenzo sprinted to the elevator, frantically looking in all directions for any wandering supervisors, "_I sure hope that they're alright. I could never forgive myself if something bad happened to them," _the elderly man said in his thoughts as he frantically mashed the button for the elevator to go up. After a few painfully slow moments and terrible elevator music, the elderly man threw himself out of the doors of the shelter and found himself in the middle of a rainstorm. "I better hurry," Lorenzo said under his breath as he ran in the direction in which their group became separated. With his rifle locked and loaded in his hands, he quickly began his search as the bone chilling rain stung his aged body.

…

"Was your grandpa in the military before? He looked quite confident in going by himself," Brock asked as he gathered some convenient ingredients from the fridge

"Yeah he was a soldier before he became the tour guide for the museum as well as a gondola craftsman," Bianca replied as she watched Brock take out a pot and put it on the stove.

"Wow, I would never have guessed that your grandpa was a soldier. He seemed too nice to be one," Misty commented as she set her Togepi down on the couch to help Brock out with the cooking.

"Don't let him fool you. My grandpa can get pretty strict at times," Bianca let out a small laugh. Brock and Misty smiled as they began to cook some delicious beef stew while Bianca nervously sat down on the couch next to the very cute baby pokemon. "_Oh Latias, please be safe. I don't know what I would do without you..."_

…

"AH!" Ash grunted as he, Latias, and Pikachu were launched into a nearby alley. Shrapnel flew in all directions, breaking glass windows and shattering the flower pots of little gardens that were hung from the very same windows. The Gyarados lost its prey through the thick clouds of dust and began to look for its food.

Pain shot up throughout both of their bodies. Ash spat out some blood as Latias held back tears of pain. The raven haired boy's shirt and vest were singed from the heat of the Hyper Beam. The opening in Ash's clothing revealed severe burns and deep scratches on his side caused by flying shrapnel. Fortunately for Latias, she was virtually untouched by the heat from the Gyarados' attack. But she still had the deep gash in her leg along with new bruises and scratches on her body. "Brenda, are you alright?" Ash asked, gritting his teeth to fight back the intense pain. Of course she wasn't okay! "Brenda's" leg has a huge gash that's gushing blood!

Right next to the disguised eon's body was a yellow ball of fur that was void of motion. "Pikachu!" Ash shouted out, crawling towards his unconscious friend. The raven haired boy frantically pressed his ear up against his yellow companion's chest, and luckily there was still a heartbeat. The icy rain came down in buckets as the trio lay helpless under its chilling assault. Despite being in severe pain, Latias could make out the faint sounds of something thrashing about in the narrow canals.

"_I-I can't believe he's trying so hard to save me..."_ Latias mumbled in her thoughts. The injured girl propped herself up on her elbows, wincing at the icy sting of the cold rain. "_I enjoy the rain and all, but this is a little more than I can handle,"_ the disguised eon shivered slightly. Latias was shocked to see the crystal clear rain mix with her crimson red blood and flow down in a nearby gutter. The injured eon almost fainted at the sight until the figure next to her shakily stood up.

"That Gyarados is still after us. We have to get out of here..." Ash said weakly as he picked Pikachu up from the cold concrete. Latias froze in place, not because of the frigid rain, but because Ash was carrying her in his arms. "I don't care if anything bad happens to me, as long as you and Pikachu make it out of here safely!" the raven haired boy said as he stared into the young girl's eyes. Ash took in a painful deep breath and began to run through the confusing alleys of Altomare.

Despite the freezing temperatures, Latias' began to heat up. The disguised eon let a tiny grin take a tug at her lips as she savored the warm feeling. When Latias finally came too, she was shocked to find out that this lovely warmth was coming from none other than Ash!

"_It hurts too much!"_ Ash mentally groaned as he took one more step forward. The pain surged throughout his body as his hearing became fuzzy. The raven haired boy was pushed to his absolute limit, and how could he possibly escape the rampaging Gyarados in his current condition? His eardrums were pounding and his vision became infected with a black haze. "I can't... go on..." Ash mumbled as he dropped to his knees. The cold hard concrete below him practically bruised his knee caps upon impact.

Latias was staring at Ash, not moving a single muscle in her body. The disguised eon's gaze was interrupted by the constant waves of raindrops pelting her face. The irritating rain was like the Chinese Water Torture to Latias, except it was multiplied by, well, a bunch...

Latias was amazed at how determined Ash was to escape the Gyarados, not only to save his life, but she could sense that he was pushing his body to its absolute limits mainly for her. Latias was a bit overwhelmed at how much of Ash's emotions were pouring out from him, but this proof of his determination was tearing her apart! Why was Ash, this complete stranger that she met just hours ago, trying so hard to protect her? There was absolutely no reason for him to do this! If Ash just dropped Latias to save his own life, this predicament would have been over minutes ago! The disguised eon was so confused at Ash's actions until she heard the boy mutter something under his breath.

"_What did he say?"_ Latias asked herself as she felt Ash drop to his knees. The disguised eon noticed that the blood from her slaughtered leg was staining his jeans.

"I'm so sorry Brenda," Ash said so softly that it was practically a whisper. Despite all of the pain clawing at her nerves, Latias focused her attention to the raven haired boy's speech. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," Ash hung his head low as the heavy rain camouflaged the hot tears running down his cheeks. Knowing that "Brenda" could hear him, he continued. "I'm sorry about how I acted earlier when we first met. I really wish I wasn't so mean to you. But what's done is done. And you probably noticed that I tried being really nice to you after that," Ash chuckled a bit, a small trail of blood rolled down from his bottom lip. "I just wanted to make it up to you for what I did. But if we make it out of this alive, Brenda, I promise to always be there for you."

Ash's gaze locked with Latias' and he flashed her a small smile before blacking out. The raven haired boy fell to his side, hitting his head on the concrete, hard. Latias on the other hand happened to roll out of Ash's arms and land safely on the cold, wet, concrete. Footsteps could be heard in a nearby alley, but Latias wasn't paying attention. Due to the massive amount of blood loss, Latias' life force slowly began to fade away as a few of her major arteries were gushing pure red blood. Unfortunately, the weak eon couldn't hold her human illusion any longer and began to transform back into her original body. As the seconds ticked by, the strange footsteps grew into what sounded like a sprint and the body of the young girl vanished in a veil of blue light, revealing a red dragon pokemon.

The red eon was breathing heavily as the wounds from her illusion appeared on her stub of a leg, but the gash also ran all the way up to her chest. Blood was oozing out of her body as she could feel her own pulse through the deep gashes. Out in the canal, the thrashing of the Gyarados became obvious to the blacking out Latias. "_Well this is it," _Latias thought weakly, "_all my life I've felt emptiness. And in that emptiness I've always wanted someone to fill that gap for me. Its ironic that the very thing I feared was what filled the emptiness in my life even if it was for a moment,"_ Latias flashed a small grin as she stared at the dark clouded skies.

There was a loud popping noise of some sort back in the canal which was followed by a violent thrash of water. Latias picked up the noise, but she didn't care. "_I'm sorry Ash. If it weren't for me, our fates might have turned out differently. And maybe, in that different fate, I would've returned your kindness that you showed me. I thank you, Ash, for making me realize that men aren't all that bad..."_ Latias kept her smile up as the world around her slowly faded to black.

The young boy lay unconscious in the cold rain next to a red dragon. Both boy and dragon were smiling despite death being right around the corner. The thrashing in the canal became less and less violent as more popping noises were emitted from around the corner. After a few moments of struggling, the mysterious sounds settled and finally quieted as the noise of the rain remained. Seconds had passed by until the sound of a woman calling to a group of people could be heard throughout the area.

…

"_Alright, I found the Gyarados but where are Latias and Ash?"_ Lorenzo pondered frantically as several horrible scenarios began rushing through his thoughts. The old man quietly switched his gun's safety back on and tried extremely hard to listen for any foreign sounds in the deafening rain. As Lorenzo took a step forward to continue his search, he noticed that the splash his foot created sounded fairly than what normal water would sound like. This sound was thick and sticky, as if the liquid stuck to the bottom of his boots. Lorenzo instinctively glanced down and found himself in a stream of blood coming from around the corner.

"No... Please. Don't tell me that..." the old man pleaded to himself as he reluctantly rounded the corner. Lorenzo nearly dropped to his knees at the sight, a bloodied pool of rainwater contained a dying boy with a Pikachu right next to him and a red dragon suffering from a fatal wound.

"I must give them medical attention!" Lorenzo quickly said to himself before he dove into a state of shock. The old man quickly ran out of the hellish alleyway to examine the canals, "Hmm, there seems to be a secret entrance nearby."

Lorenzo rushed back to the red scene and carefully slid the unconscious Latias into the flowing canal. Lorenzo swiftly ran back to retrieve Ash and Pikachu and launched his old body into the chilling canal. While holding onto the raven haired boy. Lorenzo swam over to the floating red eon "I have to time this perfectly or else I'll miss my chance!" the old man prepared himself mentally as the secret entrance caught his eye.

The entrance was a half circle that was embedded in the foundation of canal. It was also barred shut. The old man continued to float downstream along with the bodies as he approached the entrance. Lorenzo gave a little smirk as he easily grabbed onto the bars and removed them when he was ready. The bars popped right off along with a frame which allowed Lorenzo to shave the bodies into it as they disappeared in the darkness.

With a final glance, Lorenzo threw himself in the entrance and placed the bars back where they belong.

"_Let's just pray that my shed has enough supplies to aid these two..."_

…

"We're here." a Team Rocket grunt announced as he opened the car door, revealing two women dressed in black uniforms.

Oakley got out of the car and began to head towards her destination as her partner lagged behind. "Why did we have to rob that salon?" Annie whined as she finished up her makeup. "That was my favorite one! We could have at least gone for a different one." the blonde woman pouted.

"It was the only one that was on the way. We had to hurry, this letter from Giovanni seems pretty important." Oakley mentioned as she eyeballed the vague message.

"What did it say?" Annie questioned as they entered Team Rocket HQ.

"All it says is that our bail was paid for and that we must report here ASAP." the violet haired woman explained. Annie sighed deeply as they entered the elevator. Oakley pressed the button that would lead them to Giovanni's office and off they went. Within a matter of seconds, the two partners in crime arrived at the top floor and stepped foot into their boss' incredibly luxurious office.

"Ah, you've arrived." Giovanni smirked, pleased that his subordinates have arrived so quickly. The partners gave a courteous nod and a slight bow as they awaited their next set of orders. "The reason I have called you two here is to show you a new invention that our scientists have created. They have call it 'Black Blood'."

Annie and Oakley each raised a brow at the name but allowed their superior to finish the explanation. "This Black Blood can be used as a substitute as any kind of blood. But, instead of controlling pokemon with mind controlling devices that eventually fail, the scientists have pulled through with this new creation. Black Blood is infused with billions and billions of nano-bots that take complete control of the host's body and mind instead of just the mind. This way there is no possible accident of the pokemon gaining control of it's mind and turning against us.

"Whoa, this sounds like serious business." Annie quietly gasped as she covered her mouth.

"Allow me to show you a demonstration." Giovanni said as he pulled out a remote from his desk drawer. As the nicely dressed boss clicked a red button on the remote, a large flat screen television lowered from the ceiling and displayed on the screen what appeared to be a pokemon.

"Isn't that my Espeon?" Annie gasped in horror as she helplessly stared at the screen.

"As you will see, a scientist will inject your pokemon with the Black Blood. Doing this will allow you to have complete control of your pokemon as well as being able to use its full capabilities." Giovanni explained, keeping his subordinate from having a mental break down in his office. Just as Giovanni said, a man in a white coat walked up to the restrained Psychic pokemon and brought out a syringe. The syringe was filled with a mysterious black liquid and seemed to bubble in its container. The scientist brought up the needle to the pokemon's throat and punctured the skin as a small stream of blood trickled down.

Annie cried out for her poor pokemon as Espeon let out a shrill cry of pain. Giovanni had a satisfied smirk tugging at his lips as he watched the pokemon go through a small transformation. The purple pokemon fought against its restraints as the whites of its eyes began to turn black, leaving a purple ring in the middle. Almost immediately after the injection, the black fluid colored the Espeon's veins and arteries, giving the pokemon a robotic look as its body was traced with black lines.

After the Espeon had calmed down, a man could be heard in the background through the television. A few moments later, the Espeon stood on its four legs and looked as if it was awaiting to be ordered around. The man in the background said something which was followed by a few mechanical clicking sounds. The camera was angled towards the end of the room which had a baby pokemon trapped in a cage. After another barrage of clicking, the Espeon's body emitted a blue aura. Almost in an instant the baby pokemon trapped in the cage was obliterated and splattered all over the walls of the white testing chamber.

Both women gasped at the scene as they froze in place.

"With these immense enhancements to your pokemon, I would like you to prepare for your next mission..."

…

Whoa... I'm sorry reader about the super long delay. I don't even know if I'll make another chapter for this story, unless you guys want me to continue this!

But yeah, I'll try my best! So please review and tune in next time on We Are Real In Our Hearts!


End file.
